


Tell me I'm a bad man

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, D/s undertones, Light Masochism, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: Tell me I'm a bad manKick me like a slaveTell me I'm an angelTake this to my grave





	Tell me I'm a bad man

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from summary and fic (loosely) based off [house of wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woalhgxmnDo) by my chemical romance

There were a few telltale signs Danny gave off when he wanted Steve to take full control. This usually happens after a particularly rough case and the case they closed off today was no exception. Steve saw the distressed look in Danny’s eyes when their victim was found in a similar manner as Matthew. Steve didn’t miss the slight tremble in Danny’s hands or the tremor in his voice when he spoke, it pained Steve to see Danny look and sound so distraught. Pushing aside their hellish week, Steve told Danny he could stay over by him for the weekend, Steve knew it was a Grace-less weekend and he couldn’t stand the thought of Danny being all alone, not when he was feeling like this. Their relationship was still fairly new, they’ve only been _officially_ dating for four months and Danny told Steve it would take _a lot_ more than mind-melting orgasms for him to move in with the taller man. But somehow Steve managed to coax Danny into saying yes to spending the weekend with him.

It surprised Steve at first, the fact that Danny didn’t mind Steve taking control of the sexual aspect of their relationship. Although Steve had control, the smaller man gave as good as he got, most times he wasn’t afraid to be pushy, hell sometimes even outright _bratty_ in bed.  

The drive back to Steve’s house was quiet, Danny stared out the window, humming along to some rock song – Steve suspected it might be Bon Jovi – and Steve placed a comforting hand on Danny’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He flashed Steve a ghost of a smile and went back to looking out the window.

After they got to Steve’s place and dinner was eaten, Steve noticed one of the signs when they both sat down on the couch to watch television, instead of just sitting next to Steve, Danny curled up next to him, resting his head on Steve’s chest and lazily tracing shapes on his abdomen. Steve just hummed and wrapped an arm around Danny, pulling him in closer. He didn’t want to push Danny, he wanted Danny to tell him what he wanted.

His next tell was more forward, Danny pulled himself onto Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and whispering a quiet _Steve._

Steve placed his hands on his lover’s hips, rubbing soothing circles around his hipbones through the fabric of his pants and looked at Danny, he noticed the smaller man’s eyes had a more intense shade of blue and was glazed over. “What do you want, baby?” Steve asked softly.

Danny blushed, the soft red travelled up his neck and dusted his cheeks, even the tips of his ears was burning up. “I want – I want you to ruin me, humiliate me – fuckin’ _anything_ ,” Danny said breathily, he bit down on his lower lip as he gazed cautiously into Steve’s eyes.

Steve’s eyes darken, his fingers gripped Danny’s hips tightly and whispered, low and dangerous, “Upstairs, _now_.”

He pushed him off his lap and Danny scrambled onto his feet and began making his journey up the stairs, “And get yourself ready,” Steve called out.

Danny felt his entire body buzzing with anticipation, with trembling hands he stared undressing himself as soon as he entered the bedroom. He wrestled slightly with the buttons on his shirt, flinging it somewhere on the floor once he got it off. He did the same with his pants, he doesn’t take off his boxers, he knew that Steve enjoyed doing that and who was Danny to deny Steve that.

The quiet thump of Steve’s footsteps coming up the stairs made Danny heart rate pick up, he bit down on his lip, his hands clasped behind his back. Danny would’ve sank down onto his knees but last time he did that his bad knee wasn’t that forgiving.

His breathing hitched when the bedroom door opened and Steve stood in the doorway, eyes raking over Danny’s almost naked body. “Such a pretty sight,” Steve murmured, walking over to Danny, towering over the small man, “And it’s all _mine_.”

Steve’s hands gripped Danny’s hips as he pushed him backwards, stopping when the back of Danny’s legs hit the mattress. He roughly shoved Danny onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Tight fingers wrapped around his throat, causing him to gasp softly, as he sank further into the bed, the softness of the mattress and sheets contrasted with the roughness of Steve’s gun-calloused fingers gripping and bruising him in all the right ways. Danny tipped his head back against the pillow, moaning high and needy as Steve continued his attack on Danny’s senses with Steve’s other hand tightly pinching his nipple, making Danny arch off the bed with a whine.

“You like that, baby?” Steve whispered, his teeth grazing Danny’s ear lobe, in response Danny shivered, bucking his hips up so he could have more skin to skin contact with Steve.

A hot spark of pain shot down his spine when Steve sank his teeth onto his shoulder, making Danny whimper. “I want an answer, _slut_ ,” Steve growled against his skin.

“Y-yes,” Danny choked out, he made an impatient noise at the back of his throat and looked up at Steve pleadingly.

“Nuh-uh baby, want to fuck your mouth first,” Steve murmured hotly, which earned him a frantic nod from Danny. He released his hold on Danny’s neck, smirking at the finger-shaped bruises already forming on Danny’s pale skin and got off the bed, ignoring Danny’s whine of protest as he undressed himself.

When he was about to rid himself of his underwear, Danny sat up and pushed his hands away and did it himself, Steve watched in fascination, treading his hands through Danny’s soft hair as Danny began mouthing at his hard cock.

“C’mon,” Steve said forcefully, taking two fistfuls of Danny’s hair and _pulling_ it hard when Danny just teased, blowing hot air over the sensitive tip. Steve pulled Danny’s hair again as a silent reminder telling him who was in charge.

“Not gonna fuck you if you misbehave,” Steve chastised, untangling one of his hands from Danny’s hair to cup his jaw, “now open up for me, baby.”

Steve removed his hand from Danny’s jaw to guide his cock into Danny’s waiting mouth, “Hands behind your back, bad boys _don’t_ get to touch.”

Danny whimpered but complied with Steve’s orders, relaxing his jaw as Steve pushed himself into his mouth. Danny’s tongue lightly pressed against the vein on the underside of Steve’s cock making the taller man tremble. “ _Fuck,_ baby, just like that,” Steve moaned, Danny gagged slightly when he felt the tip of Steve’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Thrusting slowly at first, Steve pushed himself in and out of Danny’s spit-slicked lips, keeping a firm hold on his hair, Steve began picking up his pace when Danny hummed happily around him. He roughly shoved his cock to the back of Danny’s throat, cutting off his air supply, making the smaller man moan around him, he held himself there for a few seconds, watching as Danny cheeks began to redden. When Danny started squirming, Steve pulled himself out of Danny’s mouth, smirking when the smaller man gulped in large amounts of air. He trailed his cock along Danny’s swollen bottom lip, smearing it with precome before pushing himself back into Danny’s hot, wet mouth, thrusting at his earnest, in, out, making Danny gag and moan, sending vibrations throughout his body. Steve moved one of his hands from Danny’s hair, pressing his fingers against his cheek, feeling his cock move inside Danny’s mouth. Steve felt himself growing close and as much as he liked coming down Danny’s throat, he’d much rather fuck Danny senseless.

Danny watched as Steve tightly held the base of his cock, pulling himself out of his mouth, which made him pout slightly.

“Your pretty little mouth almost made me come, but not yet, I’m not done with you, baby,” Steve grinned, pushing Danny down onto the bed, and crawling on top of him. He cupped Danny face in his hands and pulled him in for a bruising kiss, groaning when he tasted himself on his mouth. Steve’s hands travelled down Danny, scarping over his neck, ghosting over this nipples, making him whimper into Steve’s mouth.

Danny rutted against Steve’s thigh, moaning in delight as he brought his hands up to grip at Steve’s shoulders. Steve bit down onto Danny’s lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. He pulled away and looked up at Steve, “Babe, what the –”

“Bad, bad boy,” Steve growled, pulling away from Danny, he slapped Danny on his hips, hard enough to make the skin redden slightly, “On your stomach, baby. Maybe I’ll let you come tonight, you know only good boys get to come.”

“Steve, babe, I’ll be good,” Danny pleaded, making sure his voice was extra needy and batted his eyelashes.

Steve knew all too well what Danny was trying to do, instead of answering, he helped the blond man into the position he requested. He reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and dropped it onto the bed. He then hooked his fingers under the waistband of Danny’s underwear and pulled it off, tossing the offending piece of fabric onto the floor. Steve trailed his hands over the small of Danny’s back, feeling the slight tremble of the muscle. He gave Danny’s ass a sharp slap when the smaller man started squirming, all Danny could do was moan helplessly.

Danny moaned again when he felt two of Steve’s slick fingers press against his hole, he used all of his will power not to push back against the other man’s fingers, knowing that Steve _was_ cruel enough to not let him come. Deft fingers began prepping him until three was sliding in and out of him with ease.

“You okay?” Steve murmured, his free hand brushing away the hair that fell in front his face. Danny nodded, whimpering when Steve fingers brushed over his prostate.

Steve slowly pulled his fingers out of Danny and quickly slicked himself up, curling one hand around Danny’s hip while the other guided his cock to press against Danny’s hole. He pushed himself in with practised ease, moaning as Danny’s tight heat engulfed him.  

He tangled his free hand into Danny’s hair, keeping a firm grip as he began a deadly pace, slamming in and out of Danny, making the blond man gasp and moan loudly. Steve altered between gripping his hip and his neck, whispering filth into his ear, calling him a slut, _his_ slut. Soon enough, Steve was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust, making Danny babble incoherent sentences, begging for more.

“S-Steve, ‘m close, _please_ ,” Danny whimpered, his hands tightening their grip on the sheets, his cock hot and heavy, smearing precome all over his stomach and painfully throbbing.

“Tell me how much of a cockslut you are, how much you love my cock,” Steve grunted, “if you wanna come, you gotta beg for it.”

And Danny _begged,_ almost sobbing as he told Steve how much he loved his cock, the taste, the size, _everything._

“Please, please, please…” Danny repeated like a mantra, head hanging low between his arms, a pretty blush raised high on his cheeks.

Steve relented, moving his hand over to Danny’s neglected dick and Danny almost _cried_ when Steve started jacking him off, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

The second Steve whispered _come_ into his ear, his whole body tensed, and with a silent shout, Danny came all over Steve’s hand and the sheets. Steve continued, driving into him hot and fast and Danny felt the best kind of wrung out and used. Steve knocked the breath out of both of them, muffling his shout in Danny’s neck as he came.  

Steve slowly pulled out of Danny and collapsed on the bed, Danny positioned himself away from the wet spot on the bed, half on top Steve. And Steve, being the bastard that he was, wiped his messy hand on Danny’s back.

“Animal,” Danny grumbled, biting Steve’s collarbone.

“Only for you, Danno,” Steve grinned, pressing a kiss to Danny’s head. “You good, baby?”

“Mmmm, the best,” Danny giggled, snuggling in closer to Steve.

Danny mumbled something about getting clean up and he looked up to see Steve grinning like a mad man. And clean-up was long forgotten for round two.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was a spur-of-the-moment fic lmao, i had an 8.20 missing scene fic to write but i got distracted and this happened. also, i got 28/30 on my info tech sba!! like i literally am still in shock, i cant stop smiling.  
> here's my [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/) if you guys wanna talk or send a request  
> -emily


End file.
